


LLAP

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock teaches Jim a Vulcanism.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 158





	LLAP

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Spock’s quarters must be uncomfortably warm for him, but Jim makes no complaint. He sits square in the middle of Spock’s bed, legs folded, back straight, eyes bright and beautiful. Spock’s logic doesn’t prevent him from seeing the art in his surroundings. He asks, “Try again.”

Jim does. His lips twitch, maybe holding back a smile, and he lifts his hand, trying to spread his fingers, but he can’t seem to part them down the middle properly. Two stick together, the ring and pinky finger unable to connect. Jim stares at it for a moment, as though concentrating hard, but he can’t seem to make the solute come together as it should. Finally, he sighs. He drops his hand into his lap and shrugs his shoulders. 

Spock notes, “You should have learned this at the Academy.”

“I should have,” Jim agrees, “But I didn’t.” He says it so matter-of-factly, as though he isn’t Starfleet’s greatest captain, serving with a Vulcan first officer, unable to give a simple alien greeting. Spock lets out a steadying breath and realizes that he’ll have to take further measures. 

He says, “Again.”

Jim reaches out. Before he can attempt another salute, Spock brings his hand to Jim’s. He presses them together, just enough that Jim has a slight hitch of breath, and Spock feels the _spark_ of their connection. Jim’s palm is so warm, so soft, and Spock can feel his heartbeat thrumming through it. Then Spock slowly parts their fingers, guiding Jim to follow. It isn’t just the physicality. It’s the lingering bond between them, remnants from a dozen mind melds, still there from all the many times that they’ve become _one_. Together, they form the perfect Vulcan greeting. 

Through the open ‘v’, Jim smiles. Spock’s heart beats quicker for it. He withdraws from the tantalizing touch. 

He repeats, “Again,” and Jim tries alone, succeeding.


End file.
